


My boy (wilbur x reader)

by wilbursootsguitar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbursootsguitar/pseuds/wilbursootsguitar
Summary: you may have seen my story on wattpad (thatwilbursootsimp) but i'm switching it to ao3 but gender neutral prounounss pog?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. the café

(Your POV)  
I sighed as I got in my car and headed to work. "God why can't I just stream Minecraft all day instead!" I said angrily before entering the café I worked at. "Y/N YOU'RE LATE!" The manager yelled. "Sorry ma'am..." I said quietly.  
(Time skip)  
After I headed home I turned on my PC and started streaming. I saw that Wilbur was online so I invited him to a discord call. We chatted on stream while working on our survival world. Hearing his voice made me smile. "So Y/N I may be coming to America soon!" He said happily. "W-Wait really!" I asked in a shocked tone. I couldn't believe it we might actually get to meet in person! I felt my face turn red. "Yea! I'm coming to visit you!" He said excitedly. Chat was going crazy after he said that and oh boy was twitter freaking out!  
(Time skip)  
(Wilbur POV)  
I started packing my bags because I wanted to surprise Y/N. I was going to America tomorrow it was going to be amazing!  
(Day skip)  
(Your POV)  
I sighed as I waited for customers to enter. Suddenly I heard the bell ring as a tall man walked in he had beautiful brown hair and dark brown eyes, I froze realizing who I was looking at. "Wilbur!" I said confused but also happy. He smirked "Hey Y/N." He said in a smooth tone. "Hey boss could I leave early!" I asked excitedly. She smirked and whispered "Go to him. Take your chance." Which made me smile. I ran to the bathroom to change. After that I headed back out and over to wilbur  
——————————————-  
Ok that was long I'm working on chapter 2 rn but enjoy this for now I'm already at 302 words  
~Finn


	2. The carnival

(Wilbur's POV)  
As we drove to the carnival I noticed Y/N start fidgeting with their t-shirt. "Is everything ok?" I asked in a soft voice. "O-oh yea I'm fine." They said smiling sheepishly. I put my hand on their cheek as we pulled into the carnival "I hope you know I love you." I said calmly. I held their hand as we walk to the Ferris wheel. As we got on the ride I notice them staring at the lights.

(Your POV)  
I stared at the lights thinking about his lips on mine. I watched the water trying not to think about kissing him, but I couldn't help myself. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. he played with my hair as we kissed. My face turned bright red as we pulled away from it. the lights illuminated our bright red faces as we smiled. he put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. We went down to the docks afterwards. I started getting cold in the fall weather I should have brought my hoodie. I think Wilbur had realized I was getting cold because I felt him put his jacket around me causing me to blush. "Wilbur w-what are doing?" I said with my face turning pink. "You looked cold." He said sweetly. We sat at the dock looking at the stars. I laid my head on his shoulder causing him to blush. "I love you Will." I said quietly. He kissed me softly. "You look cute in my jacket." He said with a beautiful smile on his face. I felt my stomach fill up with butterflies. We walked back to the car and drove to my house. It was already 9:30 pm by the time we got back. I felt Wilbur carry me inside and upstairs to my bed.


	3. The house

(Wilbur's POV)

As we pulled into the driveway I noticed how tired Y/N looked. I picked them up and they gave me the keys. I unlocked the door and brought them to their bedroom. I gently put them down on their bed and went back downstairs. I turned on a random show and fell asleep. All of a sudden I felt someone slide under the blanket I had and under my arm. It was Y/N, they looked so cute next to me.

(your POV)  
I turned around and dug my face into his chest. I felt him blush. He pulled me in tighter. He played with my hair making me blush. " I love you." he said quietly. I fell asleep on his chest, him holding me close. I wish it could always be like that. We fell back asleep.

(in the morning)  
I woke up before Wilbur and headed into the kitchen. I made coffee and headed upstairs to start streaming. "hello everyone we are back and streaming today, we're going to be playing on our survival world again." I said sleepily. I saw that everyone in chat was going crazy, I didn't notice Wilbur behind me he was in his yellow sweater and a pair of sweatpants. "hey." he said casually. Chat had gone absolutely wild at that point. Wilbur just stood there laughing, he was standing behind me with his coffee in his hand. "heh did i forget to mention that Wilbur made it to America." I said awkwardly to stream. Wilbur sat on my bed and went on his laptop.

(Wilbur's POV)  
I woke up and notice that Y/N wasn't there. I noticed the coffee pot was warm so I poured myself some coffee. I heard mumbling coming from Y/N's room. I walked in quietly, they didn't notice me behind them, I noticed them trying to adjust a few things for their stream. "hey." I said in a casual tone. I noticed their face start turning red. They explained how I came earlier than they expected. I took my laptop out and texted Schlatt on Discord.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Wilbur: hey Schlatt guess what.

Schlatt: what?

Wilbur: I'm in America

Schlatt: wait what! what are you doing in America?

Wilbur: I'm at Y/N's house. We went to a carnival yesterday, and while we were on the Ferris wheel they just straight up kissed me.

Schlatt: man they must be really brave  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I got my guitar out and started tuning it. I gently plucked the strings so I didn't disturb Y/N since they seemed to be extremely focused on their stream. I started to quietly play the cords to losing face and I noticed Y/N freeze up for a brief second before going back to focusing on their stream.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok that's enough for this chapter I've been writing for 3 hours now and I have classes tomorrow and unfinished homework. I'll probably continue this part on another chapter but its late and I have other dreamteam/ mcyt x readers that i want to start and work on so i hope you understand and this chapter is 526 words long already  
-Finn


	4. on stream

(your POV)  
I heard Wilbur start quietly strumming the cords to Losing Face causing me to freeze for a quick moment. My mind started racing 'what if he thinks your cheating on him, what if he's sad and you were to blind to notice it.' my thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of someone donating bits "hey Y/N I'm really enjoying the stream" the text to speech voice read. "thank you Moonycat69, Maybe we can play Minecraft soon, its been awhile" i said in an excited tone. It had been a while since I last played with Finn (hah sorry i wanted to be friends with you guys). They were pretty cool to hangout with. I streamed for about another hour of Minecraft before switching to among us. I played with some of my mods and subscribers for about and hour and a half before ending stream. I started editing the stream down so I could make it into a VOD. Wilbur had fell asleep, his laptop still open and on his chest, his hair was in his face, he had his arm over his stomach and his head looking to his left. He looked so cute. I lightly kissed him on the cheek and headed down stairs.

__________________________________  
here's a short chapter for now  
-finn


End file.
